Waking Up
by venomequeen-83
Summary: In the final moments of Severus Snape's life, fate gives him the peace he never had.


Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape or Lilly Evans. I do not even own the cute little girl I wrote about. Snape and Evans belong to Rowling and Warner Brothers Co. The cute girl and cat belongs to *Lily-Fox who inspired this whole piece with her artwork. .com/messages/#/d415rn This was made for pure entertainment value and I do not make any profit. I will comply with any notices if requested by above mentioned owners of copy right characters.

.

..

...

...

It was over.

He had done his part, played his role; his reward, death.

He wasn't complaining, it could have been worse. He could have lived only to be thrown in Azkaban for his actions, even if they were for the greater good. No, not even if Potter's friends had stood before all of the world and declared him a saint would have been forgiven for killing the most beloved man in all of Wizarding Britain.

It should have bothered him, to know that the last person who comforted him would be sent to their own death because of his memories. But he ceased to care as the last vestiges of life slipped from his body. The last sounds he heard were the distant boom and the cries of a war he was no longer a part of.

For a moment he thought he was dreaming.

He could feel his soul drifting, there were voices, so many at yet it was a calm sound. He tired to focus, to listen to what was being said, but it was as if someone had stuffed his ears with cotton and nothing was clear. Suddenly the voices stopped; clearly a decision had been made.

He could feel his soul drifting downward. It was as if there was a string suddenly tied to his very center and was pulling him down. The lower he went the faster he was pulled, until suddenly with a start he was slammed into something.

As his head reeled from the impact the memories of the battle started to fade like a bad dream. Suddenly it was as if all his senses were slowly being turned back on. He felt the weight of his body as he was cocooned in a set of soft cotton sheets and a downy comforter. The smell of bacon, eggs and strong tea drifted up his nose and made his stomach grumble. He could hear the telly was on, and the sound of a door opening. He slowly opened his eyes as the soft sound of little feet neared the bed.

It was like looking at a miniature Lilly. She had her soft features, her pouty mouth and the soft expression of a childhood without fear. Her eyes though, her eyes were mirrors of his own, if he had grown up knowing only love.

"Are you awake?" she asked. She rested her chin onto her folded hands, waiting patiently for a response.

"Yes" he replied. He reached out to see if she was real, somehow, he knew this was his child.

"Mummy says pancakes are ready." She said. She didn't flinch as he rested his hand upon her head. Instead she leaned into his touch.

"Tell her I will be down shortly." He replied. His voice was hoarse; the sting of his dreams seemed to itch as his throat for some reason that was quickly fading.

The little girl jumped to do as he had requested, yet when she reached the door she paused and looked at him.

"Daddy is it true that big brothers always get to try new science experiments on little sisters?" she asked. She chewed on her lower lip as she waited for his response, a worried look on her little face as she tried to act as if the answer didn't matter to her in the slightest.

"Only if big brothers wish to get into very big trouble." Re replied. He watched in awe as her face lit up and ran out the door.

"Septimus, Daddy says you are in big trouble!" she shouted.

Sitting up Severus reached for the notepad and pen on the bedside table, quickly in his spidery script he wrote down all he could remember of his dream. As he wrote the hazier and hazier his memory became. Soon he was sitting with a page half filled with notes of names and places that made no sense.

The cat at the foot of the bed stretched and looked at him as if saying 'well, are we done here or are you going to sleep more?' Exasperated, he set the notepad and pen down and got up, popping his back as he stretched. His eyes slid close as he sat on the bed, rolling his head as the last of the kinks left his tired shoulders. He didn't know why his dream bothered him so much. It was as if something was missing, as if some memory was left behind in that world.

As he opened his eyes once more she stood at the doorway. Lilly, his love and his wife stood before him and it was as if he hadn't seen her in a century. Her hand on her hip and wooden spoon in the other hand, tired but loving eyes staring back at him.

"Honestly, you know those two will be the death of me yet with all that arguing." She said.

He wordlessly pulled her into an embrace, his arms winding around her waist, hers around his neck.

"Perhaps we should consider boarding school." he said. He began to nibble on her neck, just below her ear, a spot he knew would turn her knees to jelly.

"Not bloody likely mister." She replied. With a quick peck to his lips she pulled away and walked to the door. "You couldn't let those two out of your sights any more than I could Mr. Snape."

"Ah, but my love think of the possibilities." He replied. He followed her out the door, the notepad with the odd dream long forgotten.

~Fin


End file.
